Same Old Love Story
by clumsy2death
Summary: Bella meets Edward on summer break in Caliornia.She thinks she'll never see him again.boy was she wrong!
1. First sight

**Hey this is my new story! It just popped into my head and I can't get it out so... here!**

It was a usual day in California. The sun was beaming off my skin as I sat and stared out into the horizon of the Pacific Ocean. I had been here the entire summer and I had never just sat and thought what was coming after this break from my boring life. I was only here for the summer then I was going to be sent off to live with my father in the small town I was born in. My mother never wanted to be trapped there so after I was born my mom left my father for the big town of Phoenix, Arizona. That's where I have lived ever since. Now I was here in sunny California to spend the summer with my friends till I had to leave. I couldn't stop thinking about all the clouds that would cover the sky where I was going to live for the next two years. That was until college, and then I would be free… I was pulled from my train of thought by a dog's wet nose nudging my hand. I yelped in surprise. I looked down to the dog and pet his head. He or she was a beautiful German shepherd. Its fur was glistening in the sunlight.

"Raji,"called a man.

It was then that I looked up to see the owner. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Hi," he said in a velvety voice. Wow! I never new someone's voice could be described as velvet.

"Hey," I breathed out. He shone in sunlight like god sent down from the heavens. I looked down to see the dog nudging my hand again.

"I can see he likes you." he said. I looked up to see a crooked smile play across his face.

"Yeah, he's a beautiful dog. You must take great care of him." I said with a smile of my own coming to my lips.

"Thank you and I do." He said, his green eyes looking strait into my brown ones. Right then it was like a bolt of lighting had struck me. I_ liked_ this guy. I didn't know him but it was like I had for years.

"Your welcome." I said with another smile.

"Bella!" a familiar voice screamed. I tore away from his green eyes and beautiful face to see Cassie running towards me. She stopped, saw me staring at her, and waved me to come with her. I was about to get up and follow but then remembered the man and dog. I turned to say I had to go but they were gone.

.** . . . **

I t was like I had never met them. I just couldn't get him out of my head….

**Review!! Please!! And I will update tomorrow!! **


	2. Hide!

I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would

**I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would! Also I would like to say I don't own twilight and L.J. smith inspired this story with her book the secret circle. **

I could not get that guy out of my head! His bronze hair and emerald eyes… _Oh stop it! You'll probably never see him again. _I was walking on the dock by the beach. A couple of boats here, and there. The sunrise was lighting up the sky. It had been three weeks since I had seen the green eyed god and his German Shepard. Now it was my last day in California before I had to leave. That's when I heard them.

"There he is get him!" an angry voice shouted. I turned my head to where I had heard this aggravated voice. Then I gasped as the guy and dog came running out of the bushes by the beach. He had a terrified expression on his face. Then, after looking around the beach probably for somewhere to hide, their eyes met. He then turned and started running down the beach in a direction that would get him trapped.

"Wait!" I called after him. His head whipped around to stare at me with those emerald eyes. "Is someone after you?"

"Yeah, two very large scary looking guys." He said out of breath. "Look, it was nice seeing you again but I have to find a place to hide. Oh and please pretend you didn't see anyone." He said with the crooked smile I had been thinking about for the last three weeks. He started running again.

"Wait!" I cried again. "If you go that way you get trapped and they will catch you easier." He then turned and ran back to me.

"If I go the other way they can see me better."

I looked around to see if there was any place for this guy to hide. Then I remembered I was on a dock where there were boats that were empty.

"Hide in one of theses boats." I said and looked back up to his gorgeous face. I saw the reluctant face he was giving the boat. "Just get in one and duck down they will never see you." I shoved him to the closest boat by us. "Hurry before they come."

"Ok" he said and ducked in with raj by his side. I ran into the water a started splashing around like I went for an early swim. The big guys ran by trying to find him but couldn't. They ended up just assuming he went the way toward the rocks. After they were gone I went to tell the guy that they were but he was already out of the boat walking toward me.

"Thank you _so_ much." He said and hugged me. It made my heart stop. I closed my eyes in pleaser.

"Your welcome." I said. Then he was gone when I opened my eyes. After looking around for him I reluctantly went back to my hotel to get packed. That's the last time I saw him.

Or so I thought…..

**Sorry for making it so short! Hope everyone that is going to the breaking dawn party has a great time! I will update when I am done with breaking dawn. Love ya reviewers! **

**xoxo clumsy2death**


End file.
